parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baileyladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Princess Jasmine - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Genie - Parappa the Rapper *Jafar - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Iago - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Abu - Bartok (Anastasia) *The Sultan - The Pink Panther *The Magic Carpet - Curious George *Rajah - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Cave of Wonders - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Razoul - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul's Guards - Ratigan's Henchmen (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Peddler - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Gazeem the Thief - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Prince Achmed - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Omar the Melon Seller - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Elephant Abu - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Old Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Snake Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Genie Jafar - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) Scenes *Baileyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Baileyladdin Part 2 - Bailey on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Baileyladdin Part 3 - Bailey Fights with Jenner/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Baileyladdin Part 4 - Princess Destiny's Dream *Baileyladdin Part 5 - Scar and the Pink Panther's Conversation/Destiny Runs Away *Baileyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Scar's Evil Plan *Baileyladdin Part 7 - Bailey Arrested (Part 1) *Baileyladdin Part 8 - Bailey Arrested (Part 2) *Baileyladdin Part 9 - Bailey Escapes with a Tiger *Baileyladdin Part 10 - The Grand Duke of Owls (Part 1) *Baileyladdin Part 11 - The Grand Duke of Owls (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Baileyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Parappa (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Baileyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Parappa (Part 2) *Baileyladdin Part 14 - The Pink Panther Upbraids Scar *Baileyladdin Part 15 - Bailey's First Wish *Baileyladdin Part 16 - Scar Makes His Move/"Prince Bailey" *Baileyladdin Part 17 - The Pink Panther Rides on Curious George *Baileyladdin Part 18 - Bailey Argues with Parappa/Bailey Goes to Destiny *Baileyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Baileyladdin Part 20 - Bailey Almost Spills the Beans/Bailey & Destiny Kiss *Baileyladdin Part 21 - Bailey Gets Ambushed/Parappa Saves Bailey's Life *Baileyladdin Part 22 - Scar Gets Exposed *Baileyladdin Part 23 - Bailey's Depression/Jiminy Cricket Steals the Lamp *Baileyladdin Part 24 - The Pink Panther's Announcement/Parappa's New Master is Scar *Baileyladdin Part 25 - Scar's Dark Wishes *Baileyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Bailey (Reprise)" *Baileyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Baileyladdin Part 28 - Bailey vs. Scar (Part 1) *Baileyladdin Part 29 - Bailey vs. Scar (Part 2) *Baileyladdin Part 30 - Bailey vs. Scar (Part 3) *Baileyladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Baileyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Gallery Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Aladdin Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Princess Jasmine IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as the Genie Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Jafar Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Iago Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Abu Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Sultan Curious George.jpg|Curious George as the Magic Carpet Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Rajah 1 Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as the Cave of Wonders Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Razoul Ratigan's Thugs.jpg|Ratigan's Henchmen as Razoul's Guards Nick wilde.png|Nick Wilde as the Peddler Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Gazeem the Thief Jenner.png|Jenner as Prince Achmed Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Omar the Melon Seller Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Farouk the Apple Seller Melman.jpg|Melman the Giraffe as Elephant Abu Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Old Jafar Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snake Jafar Fantasia Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs